


Pumpkinstein

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Ben, Xenophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben finds a new alien in the omnitrix he uses it to play a trick on Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkinstein

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

New Alien DNA Unlocked) The Omnitrix beeped and a new alien form popped up. “Who’s this guy…” Ben clapped his hand over the watch and a huge green flash filled the room. “PumpkinStein!!” He called. He was a 7 foot tall alien his body looked stitched together, pieces of black orange and yellow fabric all stitched together to make a body one stitch right along the crotch. The alien had a pumpkin head with a bright pumpkin face.

‘This is so sweet, perfect for tonight…’ Ben/PumpkinStein thought. He was already coming up with ideas for payback. Kevin had pranked him every year since they became friends again. Ben was smart, but Kevin still got him in some humiliating way. ‘Not this year…” He thought with a grin.

His alien was ghost like and became intangible and left his room. He went to prepare and got everything ready. Kevin was searching for Ben. He used the plumber tracking device to locate him. ‘So he’s hiding out at home huh…’ Kevin got in his car and drove over to Ben’s house. All the lights were out. “If you’re trying to scare me Tennyson it’s not gonna work…”

He walked up to the door and just as he was about to pick the lock when the door opened by itself. “Nice trick Ben but it’s not working…” Kevin walked in and the door closed by itself. Kevin chuckled. “Cheap trick not buying it…” He tried to turn the lights on but the switched just clicked with no effect. “Another cheap trick I’m not scared…”

Kevin followed the tracker and it led him to the bed room. He opened the door and saw 5 jack o lanterns in a circle on the floor. “Not scaring me Tennyson…” He walked into the room, the only light coming from the jack o lanterns. “Come out Ben…” He walked into the circle of pumpkins.

“Trick or treat…lick my feet, you look like a tasty treat…” Ben’s voice echoed in the room. Over and over like a chant. Kevin looked round and round. “Come on Ben, show yourself…” A hand came out from under the bed and grabbed Kevin by the leg. Kevin yelped and jump slightly. The hand let him go and he backed up slightly. “Alright Tennyson I admit it you got me, come out of there.”

The large stitched up body crawled out from under the bed, only when it stood up it had no head. “Holy!!!” Kevin yelped and fell back. PumpkinStein picked up one of the jack o lanterns and placed it on his head. The face became more twisted and the flame in its mouth became green, and then it grinned. “Gotcha!!”

His stitches opened up and green tentacles came out, 10 in total. Each tentacle was 2 fingers thick. 4 of the tentacles grabbed Kevin by his arms and legs, the other tentacles began stripping Kevin. “Ben ahh!!” Kevin gasped as the tentacles ran under his clothing before tore them apart. He was bound completely naked unable to cover his growing arousal.

PumpkinStein’s tentacles slithered over Kevin’s body, the tentacles were warm and made Kevin moan in pleasure. 2 tentacles teased and rubbed Kevin’s nipples, and the alien licked his lips as Kevin became fully aroused. “Ben please let me go you got me…”

“Yes I did, and now that I unwrapped my treat I’m going to savor it…” Tentacles ran over Kevin’s cock stroking him faster and faster. “Fuck Ben…” Kevin moaned. He yelped as he felt a tentacle run along his crack. It put pressure on Kevin’s hole more and more until it breached his tight ring of muscle. “Fuucckk!!”

Another tentacle joined the first and the two tentacles slithered and twisted inside Kevin. Kevin closed his eyes as he felt his sweet spot rubbed by one tentacle as the other went deeper before pulling out. His cock dripped on the floor. “Ben so….ahh… good ….ohh fuck…” Poor Kevin had his arms bound 2 tentacles in his ass 2 teasing his nipples and 2 stroking his cock, and they felt so warm and good Kevin lost it.

He came spraying his seed in the air. The alien removed his head and caught each spurt as it was fired in his mouth. When Kevin’s cock was done firing his seed he put his head back on. 1 tentacle left his cock and joined the other’s in his ass. “Ben too much it hurts to fucking much!!” Kevin hissed as 3 tentacles worked his hole. He opened his eyes to see the stitching over the crotch become undone.

A huge 18 inch cock sprang into the air. “No fucking way!!” Kevin yelled and tried to struggle but was held even tighter. The alien moved behind him and sat down. The tentacles lifted Kevin up and brought down over his cock. The tentacles in his ass stretched his ass apart. The hard cock was pushed in. “Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!” Kevin cursed as each inch was pushed in. “Ben to big!!!”

His tentacles worked at pleasuring Kevin’s body so he would relax. Kevin grit his teeth as pain and pleasure battled inside him. PumpkinStein stilled in his ass once he was fully seated inside him, but the tentacles twisted and stroked him. The friction made both moan. Kevin shivered as he felt the aliens heated breath caress the back of his neck.

“Your choice I can cum inside or out, I’m giving you the choice right now Kevin.” His alien voice was thick with lust and made Kevin’s re aroused cock twitch. “Outside do it outside…” Kevin groaned out. Then he screamed cause the tentacles on his arms and legs started moving him slamming him up and down on the cock.

Kevin chanted Ben’s name as pleasure became dominant and he felt his release start to build. “Fuck Ben gonna cum…”

He removed the tentacles from Kevin’s ass. 1 rubbed his balls and juggled them. Kevin’s inner walls clamped down on the monster cock. He pulled out just in time his cock exploded spraying cum all over his tentacles Kevin’s balls and cock his abs and his chest one spurt even catching his lips and chin. On instinct Kevin licked his lips and got a taste of the alien cum. His whole body shook at the delicious taste, it was sweeter than pumpkin pie. Kevin’s cock pulsed one more time and he came again.

There was a flash and Kevin fell back into Ben’s arms. Ben’s normal 10 inch cock was still hard. Ben held Kevin as he came down from his sex high. “That was the best treat ever, good trick Tennyson good trick…”

“Thanks…”

“One thing though how did you open and close the door downstairs…” Kevin asked.

“What are you talking about I figured you would break in so I’ve been waiting for you in here…” Ben said and Kevin turned his head and looked at his eye, it wasn’t twitching.

“Then who…” Ben’s bedroom door slammed shut. Both males jumped and screamed…

_

_

_

_

_

The end?

_

_

_

_

_

Gwen stood outside Ben’s house and closed her spell book. “Now maybe these two will learn to stop pranking each other…”

End!


End file.
